Unchained Passion
by enchantdark
Summary: SUSPIAN. During the night after Caspian's coronation was held, Susan and Caspian, unexpectedly, find a moment alone together. A moment of unbridled passion. One-shot. Movieverse. Smut.


**A/N**

**Collaboration between enchantdark (me) and darkhavenster. **

**We've been wanting to write a Suspian fic ever since we saw Narnia 2 because we just fell in love with the pairing. **

**First time writing smut. Do excuse us amateurs.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

* * *

It was already late at night. The glorious moon had assumed its peak in the dark sky, illuminating all that was below her with its faint white glow. The Telmarine Castle was now silent after the festivities. Servants who constantly rustled up and down, busy with their cleaning activities, were already getting ready for bed. Only the guards roamed around, as part of their duty to guard the castle.

_Narnia has a new King. King Caspian, the Tenth. _

Susan Pevensie found herself mumbling that thought over and over again while she walked quietly in the dimly lit corridors. Her siblings were fast asleep, but she felt somewhat insomniac.

_Caspian._

Without realizing it, she was already before his room door. She couldn't get a chance to talk with him properly during the coronation, so she had the urge to knock the door and enter. However, seeing that no light was coming from the slit under the door, she assumed that he must be asleep now too. She changed her mind and decided to go to the library instead. After all, she had always loved to do a little reading to sooth her mind before sleeping.

She pushed the huge doors open with hardly a shred of effort. And found Caspian standing beside the bookshelves with a pile of books in his hands. Her heart leaped, as the memory of his soft longing eyes looking into hers before she rode away with Lucy invaded her mind.

Caspian turned and saw her.

"Up so late?" She asked, trying to conceal any possible expression that could give away her feelings.

Caspian merely smiled. "I could just ask you the same thing."

"Oh I was... I just wanted to read a little. Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I wanted to put all the Narnian books my professor gave me back into the library. My uncle... well, he was against me reading about Narnia's glorious history, suggesting that they were merely fairy tales. So I had to keep them in possession secretly." He stated as he placed several books on to the highest level of the shelf.

_At least, I know you're more than just a fairy tale._

"That's nice." Susan commented briefly as she strode her way down the aisle, hoping to seek out a good book. It was a bit hard to see because only one candle lit the whole library. Not that she minded anyway.

Caspian didn't talk any further, and she kept herself silent. The silence was starting to be unnerving and both felt a subtle kind of awkwardness.

"So-"

"How-"

Both of them paused when they realized that they started talking in unison. Their gazes locked.

"You first." Caspian insisted, being the gentleman he was.

"Um, i-its nothing. I found a book. So... I think I'll be going back now." Susan felt like an idiot, stammering. And she speed walked to the library doors.

As she rushed by him, Caspian realized that it was a mistake. A mistake in not talking properly to her. A mistake in letting her go now. He frantically placed the books down on the table.

"Don't."

That one word stopped her in her actions. Stopped her from opening the door and leave him to be alone again. And just from that one word, his tone was unusually affectionate, as if all his emotions were conveyed instantly. She stood there, reluctant.

"Don't go, Susan. Stay with me."

Her heart flipped. She realized that this was the first time ever that he had called her by her first name. Using that irresistible foreign accent of his. She turned around slowly, shifting her hand away from the door knob.

She was slightly surprised to see that Caspian had already walked up to her and was presently standing mere inches away from her.

"After what we had went through, you have to know that I-"

Susan cut him off as she placed one finger upon his lips. His soft, sensual lips.

"I know." She said brusquely, her eyes never leaving his dark ones. She went on her toes slightly and reached up to kiss him gently on the lips. She blushed as she pulled away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

His eyes continuously seeked for hers, but she shied away, casting her gaze down to the floor.

That kiss was the only thing he needed. It lasted long enough for him to get a tingling sensation in his stomach, but was short enough to leave him wanting more.

Emboldened by the overflowing emotions that swam through him like violent waves, he grabbed her waist tenderly using one hand while using the other to shift through her silky black hair, pushing her head closely to him so that he could capture her smooth lips into a breathless passion.

Susan - although partially taken aback by his movements - did nothing to stop him. Instead, she yielded to him, breathing in his intoxicating scent which she had always loved to smell whenever he was close to her. The story book she held dropped to the floor. She felt her hands moving on their own accord, one snaking to the back of his dark hair and the other wrapped itself around his firm body.

Perhaps this was what she had wanted all along. Ever since the day their eyes first met. The instant and intense connection she felt, but was too hard-headed to admit at first.

It was beyond Caspian's imagination to be able to fall in love with a fairy tale he had heard of since young. And to her, he was living proof of a fairy tale come true. A real life prince charming. For a practical person such as herself, never in her life had she possibly imagined that someone like him was real.

He couldn't stop kissing her, and neither could she. It was as if both were taking the time to memorize the feeling before they part.

Yet, realizing the need of oxygen his lungs so desperately hungered for, he was forced to pull away. He lifted his head and looked at her, into her magnificent blue eyes. A man could get lost there, trapped for all time—and he had. He didn't even care. He didn't want to escape.

Susan felt limp, and pressed her whole body against his. Her emotions were spilling forth so rapidly beyond her control that her cheeks took on a crimson shade, her insides burning. Somehow she hoped that Caspian wouldn't feel the insane pounding of her rapid heartbeat. It was enough to make her implode.

Because of the warmth he saw in her eyes, he leaned forward again and captured her lips, kissing her gently, so tenderly. He worked at stealing her heart to replace the one she'd taken from him.

Susan trembled slightly in his hold. He stopped the hand inching up beneath her night gown and pulled back to look at her again.

"May I?"

Caspian decided to accompany his audacity with a question for permission, as to reduce his audacity to something more subtle. His hands, though, were already tugging onto the ribbons that laced her gown.

"H-Here?" She answered his question with another question, getting the hint of his thinking. Her cheeks were burning as his dark eyes continued to penetrate lovingly into hers.

"It's dark, no one can see us. All we need to do is to be quiet as much as possible." Caspian tried to convince her with innocence in his voice.

Susan decided to abandon all practicalities and her sense of amorality. No one needed to be rational in this. She gave a weak nod, feeling slightly tensed but positively inflamed at the thought.

The weak candlelight continued to illuminate the small alcove of the library as regal robes dropped to the marble grounds, revealing porcelain skin. Caspian's skilled hands shoved the dress off her shoulders, stripping her of her every shred of defense, exposing her slender body. She was like a goddess to him. So pure. So fragile. Everything in him froze. His heart, his lungs, his blood and even his brain. He was mesmerized by her naked beauty.

"Susan." her name was whispered, a groan of restrained lust.

His hands caressed the sides of her body, beneath her arms, the soft curves of her breast, rib cage, and waist. Softly, he laid her body on the layer of her night gown on the ground as he towered above her. His lips descended to hers; he held her soft, pliant form against his, taking possession of her mouth.

Caspian devoured her sweetness and made his demands. Susan held nothing back, accepting his domination, returning the kiss with the same hunger he was communicating to her.

He trailed kisses down her neck; his lips felt soft and firm. She wanted this, the hard strength of his arms, the exciting demands of his male body, the pure velvet magic of his seeking mouth. His lips burnt a trail of fire from her throat to the side of her trembling mouth.

Susan found herself smoothing her sensitized fingers over the definition of his muscles. She was melting, boneless, fierce excitement and moist heat. His body was aching and fully, and her caressing hands only inflamed him more. He gathered her closer, hands bunching into the silken strands of black.

He pulled her closer and bent down to find her lips with his. Long kisses, mouths mating over and over again, losing himself in his velvet heat. He wanted her to feel the way he was feeling, the heat and fire, but more, the overwhelming truth that they were meant for each other - that they belonged.

His brown eyes captured and held her gaze. He pinned her against the floor, one knee shoving hard between her legs to grant him access.

"I've never done this before." Susan admitted, her voice shaky.

"I would have to kill any man who touches you before I do." His tongue made a lay curl around her creamy skin. He pressed the hot broad head of his shaft against her and began to ease into her, inch by slow inch.

Susan gulped at the feeling of being stretch, invaded. A slight gasp escaped her throat. She couldn't lie still. Her lungs burned, starved for air, and she swore the junction between her legs was on fire.

"I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?" he asked softly with mild concern, his voice sounded impossibly sexy.

His breathing was harsh, his teeth clenched, and then he moved. She felt the thick head of his erection pressing tightly against her entrance, now hot and slick with cream he'd drawn from her body.

"I'm fine." she mumbled, although feeling her body weakening bit by bit below his lean and muscular form. "Don't stop..." Her voice was barely audible. But she assumed that her wish was heard.

Then he was stretching her, the sensation nearly a burn as he pressed deep, driving through tight folds of her entrance. She gasped again, a hybrid feeling of pain and desire reverberated through her body, threatening to explode. And then he thrust hard and deep, tearing past the thin barrier, mingling pain with pleasure as the bundle of sensitive nerve endings screamed with need.

Her body drew tighter and tighter, a fist of sensitive muscles bursting into life as he continued his thrusting, trying his best not to hurt her too much. Susan was unprepared for the painful pleasure racking her body, the pressure building and building until she fought for breath.

"Caspian…" She heard herself moan his precious name, which was then replaced by a sharp gasp of pain.

She needed to catch her breath. The pressure continued relentlessly, building through her body. She felt like she was on the verge of coming apart. His arms felt like bands of steel, holding her down. Caspian was thrusting a little harder this time. She was unable to think, unable to know if she was fighting him, or pleading with him for more.

It was then, the pain was really starting to kill her.

"Caspian, it hurts..."

She was begging him. A desperate thought rippled through Caspian's brain, nearly driving him over the edge. He softened his motion – he wanted to cease her cries. And he didn't want other people to hear their little activity here from the outside.

"Susan."

She couldn't believe the power he had over her every time he whispered her name.

She wanted to resist, to push him back before he dragged her over a line she'd sworn never to cross again. But then his mouth was on hers again, the scrape of teeth, the flick of tongue whipping hot points of pleasure into her. Her back arched, a wilful invitation, and her hips began to rock.

Little cries and whimpers, she couldn't bite them back. Her arms trembled from the strain even as her body gloried in it. Something frantic was clawing inside her, fighting to break free.

A hard, fast orgasm shocked her eyes wide, left her stunned and embarrassed. Then he was pulling her against him, wrapping her close.

Her head whipped to the side, shutting her eyes tightly as sensations, dark delights, swamped her. His taste, his scent flooded her senses, swelled them until there was nothing else. Her breath sobbed out an instant before her long, mindless cry of release.

Her hair was a wild mass on the floor, her cheeks flushed.

He would remember this, always. And so, he promised himself, would she.

"Open your eyes. Susan, look at me." When her lids fluttered up, he clung to the last link of control, bent his head, kissed her, long, deep.

"Say my name."

The pressure had built again, the terrible, glorious heat of it. "C-Caspian."

She couldn't recognize her own voice now.

"Say it again."

Her fingers flexed under his. She wanted to weep. Or scream. "Caspian."

"Again." And he plunged into her. Her mind went brilliant. She moved with him, matching each slow, smooth stroke. Absorbing him, feeding on each individual sensation until they became one glorious feast.

Caspian, hot and hard inside her, the weight of him solid, strong. When the rhythm quickened, she was ready, she was eager, and enraptured by the way his eyes, the stunning darkness of them, remained fixed on hers.

"Stay with me." He was lost in her now. Drowning in her now. His heart beat brutally against hers as he buried his face in her hair.

With their hands still gripped, they let go.

She'd never been taken over so completely. Not by anyone. Not even the man she'd loved. Susan imagined she should be worried about it, but at the moment she couldn't work up the energy for concerns and calculations.

She lay under him while the air in the room softened in the candle light. For the first time in much, much too long to remember, she felt completely relaxed, body and mind.

She had a hand tangled in his hair. It seemed all right to leave it there. Caspian withdrew and finally rolled off her. Susan lay limply beside him, her eyes dazed, her slender body slack, but his hand on her abdomen confirmed the aftershocks still rippling through her.

"I love you, Susan."

A simple murmur. That was all it took to prove they belonged to each other.

"I love you too."

And she cuddled in his embrace, feeling his warm bare skin against her naked body. Caspian caressed her hair with soft strokes as Susan pressed her head against his broad chest, loving the sensation her body was feeling with its every rise and fall. His breath was her air.

There was no 'if' they were together. King Caspian and Queen Susan the Gentle already were.

**Fin.**

_A lifetime of searching, discovery, a fantasy fulfilled._


End file.
